


In Short

by miss-minnelli (sherlollyshipperalltheway)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-22 11:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlollyshipperalltheway/pseuds/miss-minnelli
Summary: My collection of Ten x Rose drabbles!





	1. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I used the drabble prompt "I'm glad you're mine"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr @miss-minnelli  
> Enjoy!

“I'm glad you're mine”

Rose looked over at the Doctor from her spot on the TARDIS library's biggest, softest couch. He was gazing dreamily in her direction. She raised her eyebrows. “Uh, what?”

On the other couch, the Doctor jerked, seemingly realizing Rose was in the room (though they'd been having a conversation not twenty minutes ago).

“Oh! Rose, right. Sorry, um, I was talking to the TARDIS…”

“Mmkay, whatever you say, Doctor,” Rose said with a giggle. Lately, the Doctor had been coming closer and closer to telling Rose how he felt about her (and quite frankly, it had been obvious for some time before he started letting it slip). Rose was letting him work up to it at his own pace, but it was getting a bit daft at this point with him just blurting out his feelings and then immediately taking them back.

She kicked off her fluffy blanket and stalked over to the Doctor, flopping down quite close to him on his couch.

“Well, just in case you were wondering, I'm glad you're mine too.”

The Doctor blushed furiously at her admission but quickly reached over and grabbed her hand tightly.

They would get further than casual touches soon enough. For now, they were content taking it slow and enjoying each other's company.


	2. Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU- John and Rose aren't quite on the same page.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In order to challenge myself I did a bit of randomization and scrolling with abandon through my prompt collection and here's what I got.
> 
> Prompt I used:  
> "I'm stuck in study hall and why won't you pay attention to me." 
> 
> Sentences I had to include:  
> "You look like hell."  
> "You make me so mad"  
> above 2 credit to https://promptreblog.tumblr.com/post/172943010437/angstfluff-prompt-list-part-2

Rose was stuck in second hour study hall with nothing to do. She had finished all of her homework yesterday (except for that stupid social studies project she was doing with Shareen, but she couldn’t be bothered to work on that any longer) and she hadn’t brought anything else to do.

There wasn’t even anybody sitting near her to talk to because a bunch of kids were taking make-up tests and Jack was distracted making eyes at some girls sitting behind him. 

That left John Smith, the boy sitting in front of her, as the only normal, relatively unoccupied person in Rose’s general area, but he kept ignoring her attempts at getting his attention in favor of reading his enormous book. 

_ Rude. _

It’s not that they were really friends, but he was in her science class and they bantered quietly through almost every class and lately it had morphed into some kind of strange, slightly rude flirting.

She’d tried several things to distract him from his book: kicking his chair, blowing on his neck, and even hissing his name a few times across her desk. Fed up, she decided she would have to resort to sending him a note. 

On a ripped up piece of notebook paper, she wrote  _ You look like hell _ . That ought to do it. He could never stand to let her insult him without a retort. With a smirk, Rose balled up the note and tossed it lightly over John’s shoulder so it landed in the open pages of his novel. 

He looked up suddenly, as if he hadn’t noticed where the note had come from. And, she supposed, maybe he hadn’t. She watched as his carefully un-crumpled the note and read her words. To her dismay, he set it on the side of his desk and went right back to reading. Rose huffed. Either he honestly didn’t know who’d sent him the note or he was ignoring her again. She would not have this. 

She ripped another scrap of paper out of her notebook.  _ You look like a caveman with that scruffy beard thing. _ Seriously, how could he resist that one. She even stood up slightly so that she could carefully place the note on John’s desk; he would definitely know where it came from this time. 

John unfolded this note without acknowledging Rose again. He simply let out a quiet snort and turned the page in his book.

She was not amused. This from the boy who flirted with her every day for the last two weeks, even making sure he still ended up next to her in science class even when the teacher made them shuffle their seats around. Maybe she’d gotten the wrong idea about the whole thing, or maybe he was being a knob and trying to rile her up. Either way, she wholeheartedly meant her next note:  _ You make me so mad _ .

Rose tossed the note harshly on John’s desk and he picked it up and read it just as the bell rang. He turned toward her, looking rather alarmed, but Rose gathered up her things and rushed out of the classroom without giving him another glance. 

The rest of the day passed in a blur for Rose and she barely managed to pretend she was okay to her friends at lunch. They all raised their eyebrows but didn’t press the issue when she said she was fine. 

In science class, Rose ignored any attempts John gave at trying to talk to her and each time he opened his mouth, she scooted further and further away from him. She had one more class after science and then she could finally go home and get away from this incredibly frustrating boy. 

Unfortunately, when Rose arrived at her locker after eighth hour she found herself face to face with the very person she was hoping to avoid. 

“Rose.”

She groaned internally. “It’s fine. I get it. You’re not into me. Could you just get out of my way? I need to get into my locker.”

John didn’t move and she was getting ready to push him when he finally spoke again. “Wait, please.”

“What? Why should I?” Rose spit back, but she did wait, possibly only because he looked like a sad puppy.

“Because I...I didn’t know--I...Jack recently informed me that you kicking my chair and sending me rude notes in study hall was your way of, um, saying you like me. Is that right? If not, I will definitely get out of your way and I--I swear I won’t bother you and I’ll get Mrs. Thompson to let me change lab partners and--”

“You’re not wrong you big idiot,” Rose said, cutting him off. 

John’s eyes widened in excitement. “Oh, thank fuck,” he let out, but immediately covered his mouth and glanced around for any wandering teachers who might’ve heard him. 

Rose giggled. “John, do you want to go get chips? With me?”

“You bet, loser,” he practically shouted, and then whacked himself on the forehead. “Oh shit, that’s not an appropriate thing to say to your girlfriend--oh shit twice over.”

John started turning away in embarrassment, but Rose grabbed his hand. “Let’s start with chips and we can talk about all that tomorrow.

He looked utterly relieved. Rose grinned back at him. She would have to thank Jack later for setting John straight, but for now she was going to get chips with her not-quite-yet-boyfriend.


	3. Cornered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor are cornered by three angry aliens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble prompt of the week from @doctorroseprompts: grit  
> Rated G  
> Enjoy!!

Three angry Balamoks had the Doctor and Rose cornered in an abandoned warehouse and there didn’t seem to be any way of escaping.

“Now, if you’ll just hand over your little plaything, you can be on your way, Doctor,” said the tallest Balamok, in a warning tone.

The Doctor shoved Rose further behind him. Through gritted teeth he growled, “You. Are. Not. Taking her. That’s final.” He reached for his sonic on instinct, but then remembered that Rose had stealthily snuck it out of his pockets moments ago. He didn’t know why she’d taken it, but as always, he trusted her.

Seconds later, he heard the buzz of the sonic and then across the room, one of the industrial lights hanging from the high ceiling exploded.

“RUN!” shouted Rose, grabbing the Doctor’s hand, and they ran until they reached the exit, slipping around the building to hide behind a large clump of shrubbery. When they’d caught their breath, Rose spoke again, quietly this time. “You don’t think I hurt anybody, do you? I tried to think of the least harmful way to get us out of there.”

The Doctor couldn’t help but smile. Rose was so good. Too good for him, that was sure. “No, there was no one else in that warehouse and the light you exploded was metres away. I’m sure everyone is safe.”

“Thank goodness. Now how the hell do we get off this blasted planet?”


	4. Like the Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor messes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from this list [here](https://promptreblog.tumblr.com/post/173242433997/requests-are-open)  
> (oooh I learned how to embed links!!)  
> Enjoy!!

“Open up, Rose. I know you’re in there,” the Doctor said with a sigh, dejectedly knocking on Rose’s bedroom door.

“I’m not home,” she said, sliding her back slowly down the wall until her bum hit the floor with a gentle thump.

The Doctor leaned against the wall next to her door. “They always say that in the movies. Don’t be like the movies, Rose.”

“Why not? The bloke always kisses the girl back in the movies.”

Her words stung him right in the chest. “Well, it’s just...you kind of jumped me and…” he trailed off.

Suddenly, Rose ripped the door open. “Excuse me?” she growled, rage in her eyes, “I did what?”

The Doctor stared at her open-mouthed. “Oh blimey. That isn’t what I meant to say.” She turned away, getting ready to slam her door in his face. “Wait! Please!” he cried, stopping the door with his hand. She tried to push back on the door but he was too strong. “I just meant, I’m sorry, I just meant that you surprised me and I didn’t get a chance to kiss you back properly”

Rose stopped pushing on the door. “What?”

“I wanted to--want to kiss you too, Rose, but you left before I could even process what was happening. Please give me another chance?”

She smiled shyly. “You really want to kiss me?” She slowly approached him and got up on tiptoe. “Is this enough time for you to react, Doctor?” she asked, breath hot against his lips. 

He answered by cupping her face in his hands and smashing his mouth onto hers. She melted into the kiss and smiled against his mouth, only pulling back to catch her breath.

“If this is what the movies are like, then I think this is my favorite one.”

The Doctor was about to give her a hard time for being so cheesy, but she distracted him with another kiss. She was better than any movie.


End file.
